Nothing Alike
by river-woman
Summary: slash Robbie won't shut up about how Travis and Ray have so much in common. Ray doesn't think so at all. Tray.


I seriously doubt Robbie's sanity sometimes. I mean it, there's something wrong going on in that curly head of his. I always knew he was a little off, but he definitely proved it when he started going on about the Boy Wonder and me being the same.

I know, I was shocked, too. I mean just the thought that I have _anything_ in common with Travis is just studicrous. That's stupid and ludicrous- best of both worlds. Anyway, he just wouldn't let it go. I tried to ignore him, but the more I did, the louder he got. He started to get to Travis, too, because I saw him roll his eyes whenever Robbie even opened his mouth.

Let's just get one thing straight: I am not like Travis. If there were two more different people, it was us. Sure, we both like Lily, but really, you had to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to like her. That was all we had in common. I'm a fun-loving, joke-cracking kind of guy, while he's the Buddha-quoting, over-thinking kind. Nothing alike.

I'm not as intense as he is. Man, is he intense. I used to wonder what it would take to make him laugh. Not smirk, or slightly chuckle, but really _laugh_. As in losing control, with tears coming out. I wanted to know what he would look like when he wasn't being all serious and philosophical. Not any more. He's trying to get Lily. That makes us mortal enemies. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but he _is _my opponent and you just don't try to make your opponent laugh.

Oh, and another thing: I am much more devilishly handsome than he is. What girl could resist me, with my jet-black hair and winning smile? I don't get what girls see in him. Okay, maybe he ain't exactly ugly, either. He's got that mysterious look working for him, and his eyes are that shade of blue, with a little gray in them that kind of reminds you of a cloudy sky. Not that I really think about the color of his eyes. Why would I? He's competition and you don't contemplate your competition's eye color.

He learns too much. I know how that sounds and, don't get me wrong, I like education as much as the next guy. In small doses, though. _Very_ small doses. But Smirk Dog over there? He practically inhales words like air. Every single day I have to listen to him spout quotes by 13th century warriors. Who needs to know what some old dead guy said? Okay, some of the things he say are actually pretty deep and it does help a little when I'm feeling down and he has some random saying that can be kind of comforting. Not that I'm really comforted. He's the enemy and enemies aren't supposed to feel comfortable with each other.

He's not funny at all- whereas I'm friggin' hilarious. I can come up with these one-liners that can have them rolling in the aisles. What does Travis have? Sarcasm? Not in the same league. Well, some of his quips can be funny. Like the time when he put on a nasal voice and said he had nothing to wear when it was announced that there was going to be a dance. That made me chuckle. Oh, and all the stuff he used to say when he was Ms. C. That was gold. I still say we should have kept the act going. He seemed a lot more fun when he wasn't being himself. Okay, he did say he was being more himself when he was pretending to be a girl. Psychological analysis aside, I do have to admit that means he's funny. But still not as funny as me, and I can't really laugh at any of his jokes, because he _is _my rival. Rivals aren't supposed to make each other laugh.

We are nothing alike. I don't know what Robbie was getting at when he said we should try to get to know each other better. Nothing will be accomplished.

I decide to go confront Travis about Robbie's apparent mental breakdown. The only place I can think of is at RFR. Surprise, surprise, he's sitting in a lotus position on the couch at the station. His eyes are closed, and I wonder if he even noticed I came in.

"Hey, man," he says, answering my question.

"Hey. I have to talk to you about something," I begin.

"Finally decided to admit defeat?" He doesn't even look me in the eye when he says it. He's still _meditating_. Please.

"You wish. No this is about the apparent collapse of our good friend Robbie's higher brain functions." I imitate Travis' voice when I say this.

Travis finally looks at me and he moves to sit in a regular position, nodding sagely. "Ahh, he told you about how much we're alike, too?"

"Yeah! How stupid is that?"

"Incredibly. We have to stop this before he tells other people—"

"—like Lily," I finish for him. "Exactly, this could definitely ruin our chances of—"

"—either of us getting anywhere with her. I know. So, when's a good time to start this intervention?" he asks.

"Tomorrow—after the broadcast, I was thinking," I reply.

"Great. I was thinking the same thing." He nods.

For a moment, we just kind of sit there in companionable silence. Only it can't be companionable because we hate each other. Ok, we don't _hate_ each other, but we don't like each other. Well, maybe I like Travis a little. He's not so bad. He will _never_ hear that from me, though. And I'm sure he likes me a little, too. I mean, how can you not?

I look at him only to see that he's staring at me. He has this weird look in his eyes, and I can't explain it. I suddenly feel all jumpy and nervous, but I can't understand why. Maybe he's trying to keep me off balance so that I won't know when he'll make his next move for Lily. That has to be it. But then he gives me his trademark smirk, which turns into a kind of shy half-smile, and I'm even more confused. Then he gets up and grabs his bag. It has to be the strangest moment of my entire life. But I guess I would have to say about every moment I spend with Travis.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll straighten this out," he says on his way out.

"Yeah. Good," was all I could think of, but it doesn't matter since he's already gone.

We'll show Robbie. Then he can leave us alone and let us battle. We're nothing alike. Not at all.


End file.
